Saint Seiya Generation Alpha!
by Superior-Creativity
Summary: The story takes place roughly nine and a half years later after the events of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! It follows the ongoing chronicle of the Bronze Saints of the 22nd Century including Pegasus Kyuga, son of Kouga and Yuna. Only Kyuga and his band of friends can lived to the legacy that the previous Bronze Saints had left open. Now come on, it's time to burn your Cosmo!
1. Into the 22nd Century!

**Hey there, everyone! Here is my newest Saint Seiya story, Generation Alpha! It takes place nine and a half years later after the events of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! where the Saints of the 21st Century, Kouga and friends have grown up and where a new breed of Bronze Saints have entered the scene starting with Kouga and Yuna's son, Kyuga, the latest barer of the Pegasus Cloth. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for helping out with the input of the story, HiddenHero220.**

* * *

><p>Saint Seiya Generation Alpha!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Into the 22nd Century! A New Boy Arrives!<p>

* * *

><p>It has been roughly nine and a half years since Venus's demise. A lot has changed since then. The Pegasus Saint of the 21st Century, Kouga and his friends have now grown up and have moved on to their further points in their lives.<p>

Eden and Aria have quietly gotten married once Aria had turned fifteen and Eden, seventeen respectively. Since then, Aria has taken a pregnant Saori's place by becoming the new Athena as she gave birth to Eden's son, who is named Egan, who surprisingly enough, takes after his father, but takes the warm personality of his mother.

Ryuho and Sachi had begun a steady relationship with each other nearly a year after the battle with Venus. Recently, Ryuho had become a big brother thanks to his mother's birth to a second child, Ryutu.

Souma, the self-proclaimed 'ladies' man', was experiencing some girl trouble as both his young junior by three years, Vulpecula Emma and his former enemy, Scorpio Sonia are thriving for his attention.

Haruto became a full-fledged rocker, going on tour daily. Along the way, he felled in love with a girl named Asuka as they entered into a deep relationship.

As for Kouga and Yuna, they have maintained a healthy relationship even after Venus's defeat. Kouga finally popped the question to Yuna and she had said yes. The two had married about two years after Eden and Aria's secret wedding. During that time of their honeymoon, Yuna quickly went into labour and gave birth to a young baby boy named Kyuga.

A new enemy, not related to mythology, an ancient warlord named Emperor Ormolus wanted to erase every single life of Earth. Including the young Kyuga.

Fearing for their new fleshing blood's safety, Kouga and Yuna decided to give up Kyuga for adoption to one of Seiya's old friends, Miho for mild protection.

Yuna had given Kyuga a special pendant while Kouga gave him a chain as the two only things for him to remember his parents.

Deep down inside, Kouga and Yuna both hope for the day when they can become a true family with their son.

* * *

><p>A few years has passed since Emperor Ormolus' arrival…We are now entering the lives of the Bronze Saints of the 22nd Century.<p>

Including the offspring of Kouga and Yuna, Kyuga.

Kyuga, now a 13-year old young man, spent numerous days thinking about his birth parents.

"Dad…Mom…" Kyuga thought.

Kyuga looked upon his pendant and chain.

"Why can't I see you?" Kyuga thought.

Kyuga silently wept.

Miho notices Kyuga's pain.

"Kyuga-kun?" Miho asked.

Kyuga quickly removed his tears once he saw Miho.

"M-Miho-san!" Kyuga hollered.

"Are you alright?" Miho asked.

Kyuga wasn't exactly sure.

"Not really…" Kyuga replied.

"Are you thinking about your birth parents?" Miho asked.

Kyuga nodded his head.

"They had given me up for adoption…And I don't even know why…" Kyuga explained.

Miho became rather concerned for Kyuga.

"Do you have any clue on why they did it?" Miho asked.

Kyuga shake his head.

"No…" Kyuga replied.

Then, Miho put her hand on Kyuga's shoulder.

"I'm sure that had a reason for doing that. And I know that deep down; they will always love you, Kyuga-kun." Miho explained.

"Miho-san…" Kyuga said.

Then, Kyuga hugged Miho.

"Thank you, Miho-san. I feel much better." Kyuga said.

"Glad you are." Miho said.

Kyuga became rather embarrassed.

"I'm going to take some fresh air." Kyuga said.

Kyuga went outside.

Miho smiled gracefully.

"Very sweet and compassionate just like his father." Miho thought.

"Kouga-kun. Hope you're doing okay." Miho thought.

* * *

><p>Kyuga endlessly sighed as he cannot take the pressure of not knowing his past.<p>

Kyuga then held onto his pendant and chain.

"Will I ever see you? Can't I meet you…?" Kyuga thought.

Kyuga then clutched his items.

Kyuga went to take his frustration by punching his fists.

"Someday. My life will change." Kyuga thought.

"And then one day…everything will be cleared…" Kyuga thought.

Kyuga then punched at a wall. Kyuga smiled afterwards.

"I can't back down…" Kyuga said.

* * *

><p>Then, a shadow emerged before Kyuga.<p>

"A shadow?" Kyuga said.

Kyuga then chased after the shadow.

"Where did it go?" Kyuga asked.

Then, something erupted.

"Shit…" Kyuga said.

"Miho-san!" Kyuga hollered.

* * *

><p>Therefore, Kyuga went back to the orphanage.<p>

"Miho-san!" Kyuga hollered.

Miho was badly bruised.

"K-Kyuga-kun. Run away." Miho said.

Kyuga then looked upon the mysterious stranger.

"A child?" The stranger asked.

"You bastard!" Kyuga shouted.

Kyuga tried to punched the stranger, but with no prevail.

"How dare you trying to attack me!" The stranger hollered.

"W-who are you?" Kyuga asked.

The stranger grinned.

"I am Emperor Ormolus." Emperor Ormolus replied.

That name shocked Kyuga at the least.

"Emperor Ormolus?" Kyuga asked.

"Learn your place, boy." Emperor Ormolus replied.

- Blazing Destruction! - Emperor Ormolus shouted.

Ormolus unleashed a deadly attack on the raven-haired boy.

"Kyuga-kun!" Miho hollered.

Ormolus then tightly gripped on Miho's hand.

"Watch as I take the life of your beloved guardian." Ormolus explained.

"M-Miho-san!" Kyuga hollered.

Kyuga gritted his teeth.

"Leave her alone, you monster!" Kyuga shouted.

Kyuga went towards Ormolus.

"You can't do anything about it. You're just a mere child." Ormolus explained.

Ormolus attacked Kyuga again.

"Kyuga-kun!" Miho hollered.

Kyuga once again stood up.

"I…I won't give up. I won't let you hurt Miho-san." Kyuga explained.

"I need to stay alive in order to find the mysteries of my past…" Kyuga continued.

"I will never quit!" Kyuga shouted.

Kyuga began to grunt as a massive amount of energy began to explode within him.

* * *

><p>Kyuga was seen in a background of pure energy.<p>

Kyuga's heart began to beat rapidly.

"What is this incredible feeling that I'm having…?" Kyuga asked.

"It's called Cosmo." A man replied.

"Cosmo?" Kyuga asked.

The red-haired man nodded his head.

"Now, Kyuga. You must awaken your Cosmo in order to fight Emperor Ormolus." The man explained.

"Awaken my Cosmo?" Kyuga asked.

"I know that you can do it." The man replied.

A small amount of Cosmo came out of Kyuga.

The man smiled.

"Go on, son." The man thought.

The man vanished.

"Okay." Kyuga said.

"Shine, my Cosmo!" Kyuga hollered.

* * *

><p>The stars began to sparkle bright.<p>

The stars then made the constellation of the Pegasus.

The constellation began to light up.

The constellation formed around Kyuga, who brought out a sharp grin on his face.

Kyuga then donned the legendary Pegasus Cloth, now in a high-tech futuristic style.

The cloth became more enhanced and shining.

Kyuga was then equipped with a headpiece in his hair.

Kyuga made some punches.

Kyuga was then ready for battle.

* * *

><p>Kyuga stood before Ormolus.<p>

"Impossible…" Ormolus said.

"Kyuga-kun…became a Saint." Miho said.

Kyuga then leaped into the mist of action as he punched Ormolus with no mercy whatsoever.

"A-awesome." Kyuga said.

Kyuga then had his mind set.

Kyuga's Cosmo began to expand.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken! – Kyuga shouted.

Kyuga unleashed the ultimate power of the Pegasus on Ormolus.

Ormolus received damage.

Ormolus gritted his teeth.

"I'll let you have this one, boy. You were only just lucky." Ormolus explained.

"Bigger things are about to come in your way." Ormolus continued.

Kyuga sharply grinned.

"You're lucky that I just creamed you!" Kyuga hollered.

"This is not over. Far from it." Ormolus explained.

Ormolus vanished without a trace.

* * *

><p>Kyuga's Pegasus Cloth was stored inside of his Cloth Amulet, which surprisingly enough, the pendant he had gotten from his mother.<p>

Kyuga was breathing.

"That was amazing, Kyuga-kun. You saved me." Miho said.

Kyuga smiled.

"I couldn't let him get his hands on you, Miho-san." Kyuga explained.

Kyuga and Miho hugged each other.

* * *

><p>Then, Kyuga was in the area he was before when he awakened his Cosmo.<p>

There, he encountered the mysterious man again.

"You've done well, Kyuga." The man said.

"T-thank you." Kyuga said.

The man began to walk off.

"Wait!" Kyuga hollered.

The red-haired fellow stopped.

"What should I call you?" Kyuga asked.

"Kouga. Sagittarius Kouga." Kouga replied, smiling.

Kouga vanished.

"Sagittarius Kouga…" Kyuga said.

Kyuga somehow felt that he has seen the mysterious fellow before. He just can't seem to picture where.

* * *

><p>Then, Kyuga immediately went to bed.<p>

Miho covered his sheets in a loving manner.

"Kouga-kun. You and Yuna-chan really raised him very well…" Miho thought.

"Kyuga-kun might be the best thing that has happened to the world since Seiya and Saori expecting a child of their own…" Miho thought.

Miho smiled gracefully at Kyuga.

Kyuga snored delightfully to his delight.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Miho prepared Kyuga breakfast.<p>

Then, she gave him some money along with a map.

"What are these for?" Kyuga asked.

"They're for your journey in finding your origins." Miho replied.

Kyuga became confused.

"I fear that Emperor Ormolus might be setting his sights on hunting you down. You are not safe here." Miho replied.

"But, Miho-san…" Kyuga said.

Miho shake her head.

"I don't want to hear it." Miho said.

"What I want is for you to be happy." Miho explained.

"I want you to find your birth parents." Miho continued.

Kyuga was dwelling up with tears.

"Miho-san…" Kyuga said.

"You better get going." Miho said, handing Kyuga a backpack.

Kyuga nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Kyuga was outside of the orphanage.<p>

"The world needs an open-mind like you, Kyuga-kun. Never forget that." Miho explained.

Kyuga blushed a bit.

"I'm off." Kyuga said.

Kyuga then left the only place he had known for his entire life.

Kyuga waved to Miho. While, Miho did the same thing.

Kyuga began to dash forward with a smile on his face.

"My life is about to changed." Kyuga thought.

"Wait for me, Dad! Mom!" Kyuga hollered.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoyed it?<strong>


	2. The Newfound Friendship!

**Hey there, everyone! Here is the second chapter of Saint Seiya Generation Alpha! Searching for his origins, Kyuga finds a friend in a 14-year old boy named Mataro, who is the newest Lionet Bronze Saint. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Newfound Friendship! Lionet Mataro Arrives!<p>

* * *

><p>Kyuga had begun his journey in searching for his origins.<p>

However, he does not know where to look.

"This is rather difficult." Kyuga said.

"By the looks of things, I don't know where I am..." Kyuga said.

"I better asked someone for directions…" Kyuga said.

Kyuga continued his way. Unknown to Kyuga, a mysterious young man was watching him in every step of the way.

* * *

><p>Kyuga then washed his face.<p>

Kyuga could almost see the reflection of his parents beside him.

Then, he saw a reflection of someone else.

"Hey there, skip!" The boy hollered.

Kyuga became frightened as hell as he saw the boy behind him.

"Where did you come from?!" Kyuga asked, panicking.

The boy began to laugh.

"You should have seen the look on your face! It's just priceless!" The boy hollered.

"Who are you?" Kyuga asked.

"Me?" The boy asked.

"Well, I'm Mataro!" Mataro replied, introducing himself to Kyuga.

"Mataro?" Kyuga asked.

"What's about you? Don't you have a name, kid?" Mataro asked.

"Of course I do! It's Kyuga!" Kyuga replied.

"Kyuga…" Mataro said.

"Does not ring a bell." Mataro said.

"I just said it, dumbass!" Kyuga hollered.

Mataro snickered.

"I know!" Mataro hollered.

Then, Mataro noticed Kyuga's Cloth Amulet.

"Hey…It's a Cloth Amulet…just like mine…" Mataro said, snatching Kyuga's Cloth Amulet.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kyuga hollered.

"It even has the zodiac of the Pegasus." Mataro said.

"What's it to you?" Kyuga asked.

"I'm just curious…" Mataro replied.

"I got that thing from my mother! Give it back!" Kyuga hollered.

"I'm just checking it out!" Mataro hollered.

Kyuga slightly scratched Mataro by the cheek.

Mataro became slightly furious.

"Y-you idiot!" Mataro hollered.

Mataro then pauperized Kyuga with his fire.

Kyuga felled to the ground.

"Aw man! I did it again!" Mataro hollered.

* * *

><p>Later on in the night, Mataro prepared some warmth for Kyuga.<p>

Kyuga began to waken up in time.

"Good. You're awake. I thought you would be dead after that." Mataro said.

"I made you some tea." Mataro said.

Kyuga took a sip of the tea as it literally burned him.

"It's hot!" Kyuga hollered.

Kyuga couldn't feel his tongue.

"So, Kyuga. You're a Saint just like me." Mataro said.

Kyuga was puzzled.

"A Saint?" Kyuga asked.

"A Saint of Athena." Mataro replied.

"From what I had seen in you, your attribute is light." Mataro explained.

"Light?" Kyuga asked.

Mataro nodded his head.

"My attribute is of course fire." Mataro said.

"So, is a Saint a superhero?" Kyuga asked.

"No! They're warriors of justice!" Mataro replied.

Kyuga looked upon his hands.

"A warrior of justice?" Kyuga asked.

"You've just awoken your Cosmo. You have to master it fully." Mataro explained.

"Master it fully?" Kyuga asked.

Then, Mataro heard something.

"Mataro? What's wrong?" Kyuga asked.

"Get down!" Mataro replied.

The older boy pushed Kyuga out of the way as unwanted visitors came crashing in.

"W-who are they?" Kyuga asked.

"They're Solar Destructors. Servants of Emperor Ormolus." Mataro explained.

"Servants of Emperor Ormolus?" Kyuga asked.

"We've been looking for you, Pegasus." Baku, one of the Solar Destructors said.

"Just come quietly now…" Sai, another one of the Solar Destructors said.

Baku and Se went towards Kyuga. However, Mataro went to protect him.

"If you want Kyuga, get through me first!" Mataro hollered.

"Mataro…" Kyuga said.

"Even though we just met and I'm older than you by a year, I feel like that we have a very tight connection, Kyuga." Mataro explained.

Kyuga smiled.

"Yeah. I feel the same way, Mataro." Kyuga said.

"So, let's take on these chumps together!" Mataro hollered.

"Yeah!" Kyuga hollered.

* * *

><p>The Cloth Amulets of both Kyuga and Mataro were awakened.<p>

The stars began to sparkle bright.

The stars then made the constellation of the Pegasus and the lion.

The constellation began to light up.

The constellation of the Pegasus formed around Kyuga, who brought out a sharp grin on his face.

The constellation of the lion formed around Mataro, who is seen smirking in a very cocky manner.

The two boys then donned their Cloths.

Kyuga and Mataro both made some punches.

Kyuga and Mataro were ready for battle.

* * *

><p>The two young Saints attacked the Solar Destructors at will.<p>

- Flame Desperado! – Mataro shouted.

Mataro unleashed his fury on the Solar Destructors.

Unfortunately for Mataro, the Solar Destructors made a comeback on him.

"Mataro!" Kyuga hollered.

Kyuga began to growl.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend!" Kyuga hollered.

Kyuga's Cosmo began to grow.

Mataro was overwhelmed by the power that Kyuga has.

"His Cosmo is growing quite rapidly…" Mataro thought.

-Pegasus Ryusei Ken! – Kyuga shouted.

Kyuga unleashed his ultimate attack on the Solar Destructors.

The Solar Destructors felled to their feet.

"That kid is a strong one…" Sai explained.

"We better report this to the Emperor." Baku explained.

Therefore, Baku and Sai vanished.

* * *

><p>"You were awesome, Kyuga!" Mataro hollered, galloping Kyuga.<p>

"So were you, Mataro!" Kyuga hollered.

Kyuga and Mataro began to laugh with each other.

Then, Mataro thought for a moment.

"Hey, how about you come with me to Palestra?" Mataro asked.

"Palestra?" Kyuga asked.

"It's where the Saints of tomorrow go to learn to harness their attributes and in a way, have a normal school life." Mataro replied.

"Huh, I guess I could find what I am looking for there…" Kyuga explained.

"Okay! Let's go to Palestra!" Kyuga hollered.

Mataro snickered.

"Awesome!" Mataro hollered.

Therefore, Kyuga and Mataro begin their new adventure together. As the best of friends.

"Oh, almost forgot." Mataro said.

"What?" Kyuga asked.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Pegasus Kyuga." Mataro replied.

Kyuga smiled.

"Same here, Lionet Mataro." Kyuga said.

Kyuga and Mataro fist-bumped each other as they continued on their way.

* * *

><p>Kouga was quietly watching them with a warm smile.<p>

"Do you think that our little man would be alright, dear?" Aquarius Yuna, mother of Kyuga and long-time wife of Kouga asked.

Kouga smiled at his beloved.

"Of course, sweetheart. He has a bright road ahead of him." Kouga replied.

Yuna smiled.

"You're right, Kouga." Yuna said.

Kouga and Yuna then grabbed hold of their hands in a warm manner.

Kouga and Yuna smiled at each other.

The two lovers vanished. Wishing the very best for their son.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoyed it?<strong>


	3. The Path of a Saint!

**Hey there, everyone! Here is the third chapter of Saint Seiya Generation Alpha! Kyuga and Mataro have arrived in Palestra, the school for future Saints. There, Kyuga meets Roya, a young girl who is struggling to find her true role in the world of society. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Path of a Saint! The Wayward of Justice!<p>

* * *

><p>Kyuga's feet were hurting him so much.<p>

"How much further?" Kyuga asked.

"Stop complaining. We're almost there." Mataro said.

"But, you've been saying that for hours now." Kyuga explained.

"Honestly, you're really something, Kyuga." Mataro explained.

Then, Mataro stopped for a moment.

"We're here." Mataro said.

"Really?" Kyuga asked.

Then, the feeling of the wind came blowing through Kyuga.

"Wind?" Kyuga asked.

Mataro smirked.

"You're in for a surprise." Mataro replied.

A shadow of a girl appeared before Kyuga.

"A girl?" Kyuga asked.

"Is what the stars say are true? Are you the new Pegasus Saint?" The girl asked.

Kyuga was confused, but nodded.

"Yeah..." Kyuga asked.

"Who are you?" Kyuga asked.

"I am Roya. The Saint of Pisces and Austrinus." Roya replied, introducing herself to Kyuga.

"A Saint with dual constellations?" Kyuga asked.

Then, Roya began to challenge Kyuga.

"Come at me, New Pegasus." Roya said.

Kyuga was armored by Roya's beauty. But regardless, he immediately donned his Pegasus Cloth.

Kyuga and Roya immediately clashed with each other.

"Whoa! Kyuga is really keeping up with Roya's speed!" Mataro hollered.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Kyuga asked.

Roya became quiet.

"It's...the law of the female Saint..." Roya replied.

"But..." Kyuga said.

"Enough talk! Showdown!" Roya hollered.

Kyuga and Roya immediately strike at one another.

Unknown to both Kyuga and Roya, their hearts have resonate in sync with each other.

Then, Kyuga noticed something within Roya.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Kyuga asked.

Then, a whistle was blown.

"Alright! That's enough!" The voice chirped.

It was none other than Vulpecula Emma, now a slightly confident young woman and one of the Bronze Saints of the 21st Century.

"You passed, Kyuga! You're in!" Mataro hollered.

"You mean _that_ was a test?" Kyuga asked.

"I thought newcomers can go in as they please." Kyuga said.

"Newbies don't get special treatment." Mataro explained.

"You did well, Roya-chan. Take a rest." Emma said.

"Thank you, Emma-sensei." Roya said.

Roya then collapsed.

"R-Roya-chan!" Emma hollered.

Kyuga was about to helped out Roya. But then, Emma gave him the signal.

"It's alright." Emma said.

"It must have been hard when you have two unique zodiacs to drain your Cosmo at any time." Emma explained, speaking to Roya.

"You need some rest ASAP." Emma said.

"Mataro-kun, have your friend come with us." Emma explained.

"Yes, sensei." Mataro said.

"You heard sensei, Kyuga." Mataro said.

Mataro began to push Kyuga to come to the entrance.

* * *

><p>Moments later, they have arrived in the corridors of the Palestra.<p>

"Welcome to Palestra, Kyuga-kun. You're going to enjoyed it here." Emma said.

Kyuga looked around as he saw many people.

Mataro began to re-register his name onto a futuristic pad.

"Mataro. Lionet Mataro. Age: 14. Hair color: Reddish brown. Eye color: Beige. Height: 132cm. Weight: 5.8". Attribute: Fire." Mataro said.

"And that is done for me." Mataro commented.

"Now you try it, Kyuga." Mataro said.

"O-okay." Kyuga said.

Kyuga then followed Mataro's example.

"Kyuga. Pegasus Kyuga. Age: 13. Hair color: Raven black. Eye color: Caramel. Height: 129cm. Weight: 5.6". Attribute: Light." Kyuga said.

"Now you're all set." Mataro explained.

Then, Mataro grabbed Kyuga's hand.

"Now comes the tour!" Mataro hollered.

Mataro ran in a hurry, grabbing Kyuga in the process.

"Wait a second!" Kyuga hollered.

Emma gracefully smiled.

"Those two are full of energy." Emma explained.

"Souma-san. I am doing my best. Wherever you are, hope you're doing alright." Emma thought.

Emma gazed at the sky with a warm smile.

* * *

><p>Mataro began to give Kyuga a wide tour of Palestra.<p>

"_These_ are the solitude of greatness." Mataro said.

Mataro showed Kyuga the statues of the Bronze Saints of the 21st Century.

"_Those_ are the Bronze Saints of the previous generation?" Kyuga asked.

Mataro nodded his head.

"Each of them became a Gold Saint years later. With the exception of Emma-sensei." Mataro explained.

Kyuga was speechless.

"My personal previous Bronze Saint is Lionet Souma-san. He is my idol." Mataro said, showing Kyuga the statue of Souma.

"Legends tell that he is the current Leo Gold Saint." Mataro explained.

"Seeing him up-close makes feel excited inside!" Mataro hollered.

"Hey. Who are those two?" Kyuga asked.

"_Those_ two are Pegasus Kouga-san and Aquila Yuna-san. They were amongst the powerful ones out of the previous Bronze Saints after Souma-san and Orion Eden-san." Mataro replied, showing the statue of both Kouga and Yuna to Kyuga.

"They are currently known as Sagittarius Kouga and Aquarius Yuna." Mataro said.

"Rumors say that they had a kid...but…had to give him solid protection away from Emperor Ormolus." Mataro explained.

Kyuga was lost in space.

"I heard of his name before…when I became a Saint…" Kyuga thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sagittarius Kouga.<em>" Kouga said, in a flashback.

* * *

><p>"Sagittarius Kouga. Virgo Yuna." Kyuga said.<p>

"It feels like I have a connection to them…" Kyuga thought.

Kyuga's heart was pounding a bit.

Then, Roya passed through Kyuga.

"It's that girl again. The girl with the indefinite constellations." Kyuga said.

"You mean Roya?" Mataro asked.

"Yo! Roya-chan!" A boy hollered.

"Oh. Shark." Roya said.

"I was just wondering, when can I see your pretty face?" Shark asked.

"It's the law of the female Saint not to show her face in public." Roya replied.

"Just because you're Dorado Spear's nephew does not mean I should disobeyed the rules." Roya explained.

"Don't give me that bullcrap! I just want a peek!" Shark hollered, lashing out on Roya.

Shark grabbed Roya's hand.

"Let me go, Shark!" Roya hollered.

Shark grinned sharply.

"I hate it when you go Mrs. Perfect. It's annoying really." Shark explained.

"Ken! Adolph! Let's give her a little beating!" Shark hollered.

"With pleasure, boss!" Ken and Adolph hollered in unison.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Kyuga shouted.

Shark then turned his head as he saw Kyuga.

"Look what he got here. A kid who can't mind his business." Shark explained.

"Well, I can't stand by and let you do what you please." Kyuga explained.

Shark then threw Roya to Ken and Adolph.

Shark walked up to Kyuga.

"You want to fight, squirt?" Shark asked.

Then, Kyuga punched Shark.

"Does **THAT **answer your question?" Kyuga asked.

Shark removed the blood from his skin.

"Now, you're asking for it." Shark explained.

Kyuga and Shark began to wrestle one another.

"Come on; cut it out, Kyuga…" Mataro said.

"Hey! Fighting each other is against school premises!" Geki shouted.

Geki is still a teacher of the Palestra, already on the verge of retiring himself.

"G-Geki-sensei…" Emma said.

"Wash up, Shark. You're not showing the new kid some high points around here." Geki explained.

Shark then scoffed as he pushed Kyuga from his sight.

"Whatever." Shark said.

Shark then looked at Roya.

"Always following the rules…That's just like you, Roya-chan." Shark explained.

"I don't even know what you're feeling since you have that mask on." Shark explained.

Shark then walked away along with Ken and Adolph.

Geki then consulted Kyuga.

"Don't worry too much about him. He can be a prick like his uncle." Geki explained.

Roya somehow felt frustrated as she ran off.

Kyuga became rather worried about her.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Kyuga stumbled across a mysterious chamber.<p>

Kyuga opened the door.

"Stars?" Kyuga asked.

Then, Kyuga saw Roya.

Roya took a quick glance at Kyuga.

"It's you…" Roya said.

"Um…" Kyuga said.

"Roya. Just Roya." Roya said.

"Roya, do you mind I sit with you?" Kyuga asked.

Roya nodded.

"Sure. Nobody is stopping you." Roya replied.

Kyuga then quickly took a sit.

"Um, thank you for standing up for me." Roya said.

Kyuga blushed a bit.

"You're welcome." Kyuga said.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Kyuga asked.

"It's mandatory for me to wear it under the presence of a boy." Roya replied.

Kyuga did not quite understand.

"But, things are different now…" Kyuga explained.

Roya didn't seem to think so.

"I just hate the idea of the mask in general." Roya explained.

Roya began to look upon the stars.

"The stars are really beautiful." Roya explained.

"Can you see mine?" Kyuga asked.

Roya nodded her head.

"The Pegasus is a galantine creature. However, this one is different from the others. As this one is rather happy and cheerful. This is a good thing." Roya explained.

Kyuga was rather amazed with Roya's reading.

"However, it does not the same view with me. As I am different from any other Saint." Roya explained.

"Well, I think having two zodiacs is very cool." Kyuga explained.

Roya turned her head a bit.

"Y-you think that having two zodiacs is cool?" Roya asked.

Kyuga grinned.

"Of course!" Kyuga replied.

Roya felt somewhat better.

"I want to be _as_ strong as the female Saints before me. Most of all, I want to put that boneheaded Shark in his place." Roya explained.

"Your personality is like the sparrow. I think that is your _true_ constellation." Kyuga explained.

"My true constellation?" Roya asked.

"Furthermore, I think that you can be more of yourself without the mask. I also think that you should your unique constellation as your sub power." Kyuga explained.

Roya was confused.

"I-it's up to you." Kyuga said.

Kyuga then left in awkward phase.

"Be more of myself without the mask?" Roya thought.

Roya then clicked her hand on the mask. The words of Kyuga have come to inspired Roya greatly.

"And I never thought of using both air and water as my sub power." Roya explained.

* * *

><p>Kyuga was drinking a soft drink from the school cafeteria in order to refreshed himself.<p>

"Yo. Pegasus boy." Shark said.

Kyuga became frustrated upon seeing Shark.

"We haven't fully introduced ourselves earlier." Shark explained.

"How about _we_ changed that?" Shark asked, crunching his knuckles.

Kyuga threw his drink away.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kyuga replied.

"Shark!" Roya shouted.

Kyuga saw Roya with Mataro.

"Roya. Mataro." Kyuga said.

"Roya here wants a request from Shark." Mataro explained.

"I challenged you to a Saint match, Shark." Roya explained.

Shark was confused.

"The lovely Roya-chan challenges me?" Shark asked.

"I'm quite honored." Shark explained.

"But, Geki-sensei said that fighting against each other is not allowed." Kyuga said.

"It's okay. Geki-sensei gave Roya-chan his blessing." Emma explained.

"Emma-sensei." Kyuga said.

"Roya-chan, your fight will be at the coliseum square." Emma explained.

"Yes, Emma-sensei." Roya said.

"You're welcome to come and watch, Kyuga-kun." Emma said.

"Can I?" Kyuga asked, turning to Roya.

"It would mean the world to me if you come to support me." Roya replied.

Kyuga nodded.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Roya and Shark were seen at the battlefield.<p>

Kyuga, Mataro and Emma were watching as spectators.

Roya and Shark then donned their Cloths.

Kyuga noticed a change in Roya's Cloth. As if it was fading in some sort.

"Begin!" Emma hollered.

Roya and Shark charged at each other.

One attack after another, the two of them won't give any pressure.

* * *

><p>"You got this, Roya!" Mataro hollered.<p>

Then, Shark violently attacked Roya.

Roya felled to the ground.

"Roya-chan!" Emma hollered.

Shark grabbed hold of Roya's mask.

"Like I said, you'll always be Mrs. Perfect…" Shark explained.

"L-let me go." Roya said.

Roya could feel Shark's grip hurting her to an extent.

"Roya!" Kyuga hollered.

"Don't lose to this wannabe showoff! You can still win this! Just be yourself!" Kyuga hollered.

Roya began to fight back.

"You're right, Kyuga. I just have to let go. I have to become my true self." Roya explained.

* * *

><p>A large wind blew Shark away.<p>

The wind spiraled around Roya as her true Cosmo and Cloth Amulet began to awaken.

Roya's mask began to shatter massively.

The Cloth began to recalibrate effectively.

Roya has taken flight in a new shape.

"It's sparrow…!" Kyuga hollered.

"Close. It's Aquila." Emma corrected.

"The wisest of all birds…" Emma explained.

Roya's hair was flowing.

"Shark. It's over for you." Roya explained.

- Divine Tornado! – Roya shouted.

Roya unleashed her new sense of power at Shark.

Shark felled to the ground.

Kyuga, Mataro and Emma were wildly impressed.

Roya smiled gracefully at Kyuga.

"You're way too awesome." Kyuga explained.

The mask less Roya walked up to Shark.

"Roya-chan. Will you love me?" Shark asked.

Roya shook her head.

"No. The mask did imply that I wouldn't love or kill you for that matter. I'm going to followed and decide on my own path." Roya replied.

"I see…" Shark said.

Roya reached her hand at Shark.

Shark then returned the gesture.

* * *

><p>A day later, Roya was finally walking on her path. All without a mask on. She is seen talking to her friends, Elle and Miyuki.<p>

Kyuga was enrolled in the ranks of Palestra.

Kyuga stood proud in front of his peers.

"I'm Kyuga. Nice to meet you." Kyuga said, introducing himself to his peers.

* * *

><p>After Kyuga did his introduction, Mataro brought him to the room that Kyuga will be staying with him.<p>

"What's mine is your, macchiato." Mataro said.

Kyuga looked as he realizes how much of a slob Mataro is.

"Great." Kyuga said.

Kyuga then took the bunk bed.

"So, you feel like you're going to like it here?" Mataro asked.

"Yeah. I think that I am." Kyuga replied.

Kyuga looked over his corridors as he can see Roya's room.

Kyuga and Roya smiled and slightly blushed at each other.

From what Kyuga can tell, he is going to have a lot of fun.

Kyuga couldn't help but think of the mysterious connection that he might have with Kouga and Yuna.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoyed it?<strong>


	4. The Young Dragon! Ryutu Appears!

**Hey there, everyone! Here is the fourth chapter of Saint Seiya Generation Alpha! After settling in Palestra, Kyuga meets a kind-hearted young boy named Ryutu who happens to be the younger brother of former Dragon Saint, Ryuho. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Young Dragon! Ryutu Appears!<p>

* * *

><p>Kyuga went to go get a midnight snack.<p>

"Hope nobody does not mind if I get something from the cafeteria." Kyuga said.

Then, Kyuga saw a young boy who slightly younger than he is.

Kyuga blinked his eyes.

"You're Pegasus Kyuga-san, am I right?" The boy asked.

Kyuga nodded.

"Try not to devour too much before tomorrow..." The boy explained.

"I wouldn't worry about me. But, who are you?" Kyuga asked.

The boy smiled.

"You'll know soon enough." The boy replied.

The blue-haired boy walked passed Kyuga.

Kyuga was a bit curious about this mysterious person.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kyuga began to tell Mataro and Roya about his experience late last night.<p>

"You saw a person late last night?" Roya asked.

"It's hard to believed, but, he was this boy shorter and a bit younger than I was...He had light blue hair and a somewhat kind nature to him." Kyuga replied.

"A boy shorter and a bit younger than Kyuga and Roya?" Mataro asked.

"Light blue hair and a very kind nature?" Roya asked.

Mataro and Roya began to realize on what Kyuga is talking about.

"It's all coming back to me…" Mataro said.

The frail-looking young boy approached Kyuga's table.

"Ryutu!" Mataro hollered.

"Ryutu-kun! You've returned after so long!" Roya hollered.

"Mataro-san! Roya-san! It's good to see you again!" Ryutu hollered, gracefully smiling.

Kyuga was shocked seeing how Mataro and Roya already knew the blue-haired boy.

"Hello again, Kyuga-san." Ryutu said, with a warm greeting.

"Y-you know him?" Kyuga asked.

"Of course. Ryutu-kun was one of our oldest friends at Palestra. He had taken a short leave of absence sometime after." Roya replied.

"Kyuga, this is Dragon Ryutu, the younger brother of the previous Dragon Saint, Ryuho-san." Mataro said, introducing Kyuga to Ryutu.

"He's a sibling to a former Bronze?" Kyuga asked.

"Somehow, it runs in the family." Roya replied.

"It's a pleasure, Kyuga-san." Ryutu said, smiling.

Kyuga was stunned to how really polite Ryutu is.

"Y-yeah." Kyuga said.

Kyuga and Ryutu shook each other's hand.

"So, Ryutu-kun, are you planning to stay full time?" Roya asked.

Ryutu nodded his head.

"It would be beneficial of me if I did." Ryutu replied.

Ryutu gazed at Kyuga for a little bit.

Ryutu smiled.

"Hey, Kyuga-san?" Ryutu asked.

"Yeah?" Kyuga asked.

"I want to have a request by you. I want to battle." Ryutu replied.

"Why a battle all of a sudden?" Kyuga asked.

Ryutu smiled.

"It's a thought." Ryutu said.

"See you at the night, Kyuga-san." Ryutu said.

Ryutu then left.

Kyuga began to secretly questioned Ryutu's strange aura.

* * *

><p>Later on, Kyuga began to train.<p>

"Hey. What's Ryutu like in combat?" Kyuga asked.

"Well, he has a polite denominator, I could say that." Mataro replied.

"And his combat status is full of purity." Roya added.

Kyuga punched straightforward.

"I want to give him the best strength in myself." Kyuga explained.

"He is going to lose…" Mataro said.

"We don't even know that for sure, Mataro." Roya explained.

* * *

><p>Then came night, the time of the duel.<p>

Kyuga and Ryutu were on opposite sides.

"I'm glad that you could make it, Kyuga-san." Ryutu explained.

Kyuga gritted his teeth.

"I won't back down, do you hear me?" Kyuga asked.

Ryutu smiled.

"I won't either, of course." Ryutu replied.

"May the best Saint wins, Kyuga-san." Ryutu said.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyuga said.

Kyuga then donned his Pegasus Cloth.

Ryutu raised his hand forward, showing his Cloth Amulet as a ring.

Ryutu then donned his Dragon Cloth.

Kyuga became rather impressed with Ryutu's Dragon Cloth.

- Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! – Ryutu shouted.

Ryutu unleashed a heavy breaker on Kyuga.

Kyuga tried to blocked it, but with no prevail.

Kyuga felled to the ground.

"Kyuga!" Mataro and Roya hollered in unison.

Kyuga then leaped on his feet.

"That was nothing. The next time, I'll be serious." Kyuga explained.

Kyuga charged forward at Ryutu.

Kyuga kept on punching Ryutu. However, Ryutu dodged them every single.

"I'm telling you, Kyuga is going to lose, Roya." Mataro explained.

"By the way he uses reckless tactics like that, yeah. But, I'm telling you that we still don't know that for sure, Mataro." Roya explained.

Kyuga just keep punching Ryutu. However, Ryutu dodged once again.

"Kyuga-san. Be one with the Cosmo." Ryutu said.

"Be one with the Cosmo?" Kyuga asked.

Kyuga began to use his head for once.

Ryutu slightly smirked to himself.

"I think I should give Kyuga-san a fair advantage." Ryutu thought.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken! – Kyuga shouted.

Kyuga began to turn the flipside on Ryutu.

Ryutu felled to the ground.

"R-Ryutu!" Kyuga hollered.

Kyuga ran to Ryutu's side.

* * *

><p>"Kyuga won…" Roya said.<p>

"And I was rooting for him to lose…" Mataro said.

Mataro and Roya went to check on Kyuga and Mataro.

"Are you alright?" Kyuga asked.

Ryutu began to stand up.

"D-did throwing off the match help you, Kyuga-san?" Ryutu asked.

Kyuga was shocked.

"You mean you lose on purpose?" Kyuga asked.

"Good sportsmanship, Ryutu-kun." Roya said.

Ryutu nodded.

"Good thing he has a clear mind too." Geki explained.

"Geki-sensei?" Kyuga asked.

"Ryutu is Ryuho-san's younger brother for a reason." Mataro explained.

"I wanted you to harness the power and limit of your Cosmo." Ryutu said.

Kyuga was dumbfounded.

"So, that's why…?" Kyuga asked.

"Geez, Kyuga." Roya said.

"Kyuga-san, let's fight hard together." Ryutu said.

Kyuga smirked.

"Of course, Ryutu!" Kyuga hollered.

Kyuga gave Ryutu a friendly headlock as a sign of their newfound friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoyed it?<strong>


End file.
